Magics Story.
by Bunny3
Summary: A new cat comes to the junkyard, afraid and alone. Will she ever learn to trust again? r
1. Default Chapter

Magic's Story   
  
Magic, a small black and white cat, skattered into a large junkyard.   
"STUPID CAT!" the man screamed. "IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN YOU WON'T SEE ANOTHER DAY" Magic huddled in a corner, afraid. The horid man had beaten her since she was a kitten, and now her troubles with him were over. She licked the scars on her back, too afriad to leave the little corner. It was fenced in on all sides and horribly run-down looking. It looked like she would be all alone... no human could possibly find this place attractive. It looked like they had trashed it. Magic huddled in the very back of the corner, looking for a place to shelter. She managed to catch site of a small, musty-looking tunnel. Cautiously stepping out into the shadows and cluttered pathes, she wondered what was gong to happen next. She was unusually small and shy, afraid of everything due to her past owner. Him. She stopped herself from thinking and focused on her destination. She had to stay focused. That was the only thing she knew. Thinking was horrible when you were in danger of walking farther then you'd planed. How else would you find your way home? If she wasn't trying horribly hard to concentrate she often got lost in her own dreamlands. Without Him. Magic was a dreamer, oh yes she was. She often sat for hours letting her mind fly and create endless things full of infinate possibilities. She often dreamed her dreams when He had her locked up in some place, usually that tiny excuse for a space. A little cup-board that you couldn't turn around in. It was there she spent her most creative hours, locked away from the world for hours, by herself. She could be anything there. Her dreams saved her from the pits she could have fell into, the evil world at the bottom of her mind where her nightmares lurked. She was afraid of that more than anything else. She was too smart for it, though.   
Magic was by now about half way to the musty pipe. She fets some sort or presence on her back, but ingnored it, thinking that she must have been positively paranoid. The sunlight seemed for some reason cold on her back as she reached the small musty pipe. Her fur blew gently in the springtime wind and her whiskers twitched with every warm blow. She nervously peered inside, afraid of what she might find. She took a little sniff of the air inside it and it seemed not to be lived in, so she gentlyclimbed up. But the tiny cat never lost the sence of eyes on her brusied back. 


	2. 2: Close Encounter

  
CHAPTER 2 - Tearstains  
The tom in the box stared. The queen was now inside a vacant pipe. She looked so nervous and distant. He had never witnessed such a strange thing. She looked like the sort to be sitting by a stream singing her heart out. It didn't seem right to see he slumping the shadows, dizzy and confused looking. He wondered to himself how she ended up looking so afraid and lonely. She was pretty looking, and he wondered if he should go over there and introduce himself. He decided against it, due to the look of paranoia and straight fear she had. There was a sort of dreamy air about her, like she was in another world. She looked so different. He could not think of any othere word. Different. He stumbled on a few cans and such but started tword the pipe, not thinking of where he was going, but of what he might ask the little queen who stumbled her way into this different and wonderful world.   
*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Magic sat in the pipe, relieved to finally be free. Freedom. Free from Him at least. Free from the cramped cupboard she spent her best hours in, free from the memories, the painful shadows and familiar surroundings, reflection of the happy cat that once she was. Free from the scars.... She stopped herself from recalling, serching for the lost deffinition of freedom. She felt so happy, and yet so misereable at the same time. She was in such a mix of emotions, such a new spot of feeling. It was warm yet cool. A feeling of freedom but of emptieness. She was truly alone now. But surely, that was all she ever wanted... wasn't it? Wasn't it? Clearly it wasn't for the was she seemed deserted and torn was surely not the way freedom was ment to feel. She couldn't tell anyone. of how she felt, there was no one. no one to tell. No one to lean on... She was free. She was finally free... and sadly so, it was not at all what she expected it to be.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Mistoffelees was by now up to the pipe's entrance. He peered in. Not seeing anyone, he climbed inside. He wondered what would be in it. What things-it any- the little queen had put into the pipe by now. He was nearly half way into the pipe when he saw a ball of fur, even smaller than he, shaking and heaving deep sobs. 'Hello?" he called softly, afraid to startle the little queen. She looked up at him with tear streaked fur and droopy whiskers.   
"I... I'm sorry." She whispered. Her tone reaising she added, "I didn't know it was yours..." and took off quickly back into the dark corner where she had started.   
Misto sighed, defeated. The cat had taken off so suddenly, it seemed as though she was never thier. But there was evidence that she was. Those wet tearstains on the dirt floor.   



End file.
